


Breakfast

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: EDM - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas tries to make breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kat (aka daftpup/daft_pup) ily ya lil sausage.

He dropped the second plate of toast onto the table in front of Guy. Another loud groan, and he dropped into the seat across from his friend. Thomas folded his hands in front of him and glared at the food. 

"Another batch," he muttered, "ruined."

By now, Guy was smiling, trying not to laugh at Thomas. He pulled one piece of blackened toast from a plate, and bit into with a loud crunch that made Thomas wince. Guy dropped the toast onto his own plate, crumbs flew in different directions off the toast and the plate. 

Thomas stared at Guy, his eyes were wide. "Terrible isn't it? I shouldn't be allowed to cook, ever." 

Guy chuckled, poking at his food with two fingers before taking another bite of the toast. "You made so much," Guy remarked, swallowing quietly. 

Smoothing his hands across the table, Thomas sighed deeply. "I can just throw it out and we can go out for breakfast. Or have cereal, or something."

Guy tapped his fingertips against the table slowly before standing up to walk behind Thomas. Thomas rubbed the side of his face and yawned. Squeezing Thomas by his shoulders, Guy pressed his far against the other man's, and wrapped his arms loosely around Thomas's neck. 

"Don't worry about it," Guy whispered into his ear, and kissed his cheek. "I'll make breakfast."

Smiling, Thomas turned to catch Guy's lips with his own. "What would I do without you, Guy?"

Guy smirked and leaned into the kiss. "Probably starve because you can't cook," he laughed.


End file.
